charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saleel
A Lower-Level Reptile Demon known as Saleel uses constrictor like methods to asphyxiate his victims by placing his hand around their neck, squeezing the life out of them. In some cases the constriction causes the victim to burst into nothingness. Capturing Leprechauns In a sinister plot to acquire an immense amount of good luck in order to secure a top place in the Underworld, Saleel began hunting Leprechauns, mystical magical beings that can bestow both Good Luck and Bad Luck on an living being, killing them for to obtain their Pot of Gold and steal their luck. Saleel's First Victim When a Leprechaun bestowed good luck on a man playing an instrument and singing for money on the street, making a fifty dollar bill appear in the sidewalk, Saleel appeared just as the Leprechaun was about to teleport out of the area, and grabbed him, squeezing the life from him. Saleel took his Shillalegh and when a rainbow appeared he disappeared along with the rainbow. Going to the Green Meadow Saleel travelled to the Green Meadow, the home of the Leprechauns and terrorized them, seeking to kill each and every one of the magical beings in order to obtain their gold nuggets of luck. After his attacks, Leprechaun Seamus Fitzpatrick travelled to Halliwell Manor requesting the Charmed Ones' help in tracking down and vanquishing Saleel. Piper Discovers a Method to Locate Saleel When Seamus bestowed luck on the sisters, Paige wanted to go to the casino and try her luck on the poker tables, at first she was winning but then she lost because a pair of snake eyes were rolled instead of the seven that she bet. After Paige rolled the pair of snake eyes, Piper realized that was what could be used to scry for Saleel's location - the eyes of a snake. The sisters acquired a pair of snakes' eyes and used them to scry for the demon. Casting a Shroud of Bad Luck on the Sisters Saleel acquired a pot full of bad luck and when the sisters appeared in his lair, he threw it at them, casting a shroud of turmoil on them. They then sought to use good luck charms in order to protect themselves from the bad luck. Janna and Jayda Hoping that they could destroy the sisters, Saleel asked two female demons known as Janna and Jayda to attack Piper, Phoebe and Paige. But when they attacked at the Manor, the girls vanquished Janna and then Jayda returned to Saleel's lair and gave him the news that Janna was dead. Saleel questioned Jayda as to how many of the sisters he should have to worry about, when she answered three, he was infuriated telling her that there should be zero because they should have succeeded in destroying them. Destroyed Via Meteor The Charmed Ones asked the Leprechauns if they could pool all the luck that the had left and bestow it on them in order to restore the luck stolen by Saleel. The sisters went to Saleel's lair and just when the demon thought he had the upper hand by restraining the sisters, a meteor came falling from the sky, crushing him as looked up screaming at what he had just witnessed. The Book of Shadows Paige Matthews discovered an entry in the Book of Shadows describing Saleel that was emphasized by an illustration of the demon and included a vanquishing potion. The entry read thus: Saleel Saleel uses Constrictor like methods to kill his prey, squeezing the Life from them. Although he is extremely elusive, he can be Vanquished with this potion: 1 tsp. Anise Oil 1 tsp. Beetle Toe ¾ cup Comfry Root ½ cup Liverwort Combine Mandrake Pussy Willow and Witch Hazel over low flame, stir until ingredients are melted. Add soup to vial. Let cool to room temperature. Note *Although Saleel was crushed via a meteor, ultimately it was the result of the Charmed Ones seeking the help of the Leprechauns, hence Saleel is categorized as Vanquished by the Charmed Ones. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Low-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category: Season 5